Continuing the Clan
by Livexthexmagic
Summary: Naruto is confused on Sasuke's existence after taking his revenge. What is this restoring his clan business? Takes place in good ol' part one days. SasuSaku implied. T for language and...ahem, conversation topic.


"Oi, Sasuke." Naruto called.

"What do you want, baka?" Sasuke asked.

"You always go on about revenge and stuff, what is that all about?" Naruto asked.

"Mind your own business." Sasuke hissed.

"Well, I was just wondering what kind of revenge." Naruto shrugged.

"Don't you know about his clan?" Sakura whispered quietly.

"No, what about it?"

"It was massacred, he's the last one." Sakura tried to quietly explain.

"I said mind your own goddamned business, I can hear everything you say." Sasuke shot.

"So you're going to take revenge on the person who killed your clan?" Naruto asked.

"It wasn't just any person, it was my brother." Sasuke answered icily.

An uncomfortable silence settled.

"Okay, so let's see you're going to revenge your clan…that's your whole purpose in life? What happens then? It seems like a pretty empty existence if you only kill your brother and that's it."

Sasuke looked annoyed and kept silent.

"I believe I've heard Sasuke-kun say something about restoring his clan as well." Sakura replied for Sasuke.

"Restore your clan? I thought they were dead. How can you restore dead people?" Naruto asked. Kakashi, who had remained silent the entire conversation, decided to put in his two cents.

"He isn't going to restore dead people, that's impossible and morally wrong. He's going to…er well, make new ones." Kakashi sighed.

"Make new ones…" Naruto scratched his head. "I don't get it. How do you make new people?"

"Do you even hear yourself, Naruto?" Sakura muttered, embarrassed for her teammate.

"Let's think about this logically, Naruto." Kakashi told him as Sasuke rubbed his temples. "How does the population increase every year in Konoha?"

"Oh! People come to the village?" Naruto asked. "So Sasuke is going to make his own clan by gathering people from the village! I'll be an Uchiha, Sasuke!"

"No, Naruto that's not it." Kakashi sighed.

"I would never let you be in my clan anyway." Sasuke folded his arms.

"Any ideas on how to explain, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't get it, why is this so hard to explain to me? Just tell me what it is!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And I thought you were good at explaining this stuff, sensei." Sakura sighed. "Okay, Naruto. So only Uchiha's can have Sharingan, right?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded.

"And kekkei genkais such as the Sharingan and the Byakugan are inherited or passed down, meaning you have to be born with these traits right?"

"Okay." Naruto nodded.

"If Uchiha's have to have Sharingan and you have to be born with Sharingan and right now Sasuke is the only one in the village with Sharingan, how do you get more Uchihas with Sharingan?" Sakura asked him.

"That was the hardest way to ex—" Kakashi started.

"SASUKE IS GOING TO MAKE BABIES!?"

A long uncomfortable silence followed Naruto's discovery and exclamation.

"Yes, that would be his plan I suppose?" Kakashi finally asked, looking at his student to see if Naruto had guessed right.

"Let me just…kill my brother first, okay?" Sasuke growled a slight tinge of blush crept up his pale face.

"Who are you going to make babies with Sasuke?" Naruto grinned wildly at the thought of the harsh Uchiha being in love.

"I told you I'm going to kill my brother first!" Sasuke hissed at his teammate.

"Are you going to make babies with Ino?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked like she was about to bodily injure Naruto.

"I'd kill myself first." Sasuke gagged. Sakura looked relieved.

"With Hinata?"

"No. Already has a bloodline limit anyway." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You could make like a super army of Sharingan-Byakugan babies!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ugh…" Sasuke sighed.

"TenTen?" Naruto continued rattling off all the names of girls he knew.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"With Sakura?" Naruto grinned at the kunoichi on their team.

"Naruto!" Sakura squeaked.

"Can we stop with the guessing game about who I'm going to restore my clan with?" Sasuke messaged his temples.

"DOES THAT MEAN IT IS SAKURA?!" Naruto gasped loudly.

"_I never said that!"_ Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar.

"Sakura's going to have Sasuke's ba-bies!" Naruto sang loudly.

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke punched Naruto in the face, giving him a large black eye and a swollen cheek. He dropped him back onto the ground.

"But if it _does_ happen you owe me 500 ryou!" Naruto called. Sasuke screamed in frustration. Sakura stopped him from continuing to hurt Naruto.

"_Allow me_!" Sakura grinned evilly as she continued to punch and kick Naruto on the ground.

"Sakura-chann…" Naruto cried as he lay withered on the road bleeding lightly from his injuries.

"You do seem to bring it upon yourself." Kakashi leaned over Naruto's crumpled form.

**o0o**

I really do pray that Naruto isn't this dense, but it's fun to write. :D I'm pretty sure Naruto didn't have a clue about this whole Uchiha thing on the most part. I think he knew more than I let on here, but he always seemed kinda outta the loop whenever it was brought up, even in Shippuuden. This idea popped in my head after watching one of the earlier part one anime episodes and Sasuke was talking about restoring his clan. He was really thinking about this when he was twelve! Haha. Review, please...if you want. Links to my website where it's also published is on my profile.


End file.
